With NIH support the Washington University faculty has successfully trained individuals for careers in endocrinology and metabolism for 48 years, and conducted an integrated program for training academicians in both Medicine and Pediatrics for 39 years. Thirty-eight graduates of this program have become senior professors and scores more hold junior faculty positions at diverse institutions. The training focus is on diabetes and related disorders, an area with along and productive research history at Washington University. The Training Program is based in the Endocrinology, Metabolism and Lipid Research Division of the Departments of Medicine and Pediatrics. It is closely coordinated with the highly relevant research activities of several NIH Centers (Diabetes Research and Training, Mass Spectrometry, Lipid Research and General Clinical Research), program projects (#4), individual R01 research grants (66), and numerous other grants totaling >$36 million in research support. These activities are also supported by the Departments of Pathology, Cell Biology, Biological Chemistry, Genetics, Pharmacology, and Surgery, and by the Division of Bone and Mineral Metabolism. Training is conducted by the Director and 42 Primary and 3 Clinical Faculty, all of whom are actively involved in diabetes-related research ranging from molecular and cellular biology, biochemistry, immunology and genetics to human physiology and pathophysiology. Twenty-five of the faculty hold primary or joint appointments in pre-clinical departments. The trainees and faculty maintain close interactions through journal clubs, research seminars, and trainee conferences. Most trainees hold M.D. (or M.D./Ph.D.) degrees and have completed clinical training in medicine or pediatrics. Their selection is based upon a promising interest in research, academic excellence and evidence of clinical competence and judgment. The major goal of the program is to provide an intensive research experience (generally more than 80% of the time) under direct faculty supervision as the basis for a productive, independent investigative career, although sufficient clinical experience is also provided. The duration of training is three years in most cases. The faculty laboratories are either new or newly renovated and fully equipped for modern biomedical research. Indeed, both the recent expansion and development of these facilities and the recruitment of new faculty in diabetes-related fields are objective evidence of the commitment of Washington University to the support of both basic and clinical diabetes-related research and to the training of new investigators in this important area.